


Who says Girls Belong in the Kitchen?

by trolley



Series: The Trolley Saga [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, prepare to never be able to go shopping again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley/pseuds/trolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after hearing hide's emotional confession, he finally clatters kaneki's plates. tsukiyama finally gets his scallion sauteed balls. emotion, drama, love. this chapter has it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says Girls Belong in the Kitchen?

I remember earlier today hearing my best friend share with me some…interesting news. “Kaneki. You know… I’d clatter my plates for you anytime.” I didn’t have a negative feeling towards this, more of a, pleasant surprise.

And now somewhere along the way I’ve ended up here, naked in the ghoul restaurant’s kitchen, strapped to Trolley-san with leather straps, Hide kissing me and Tsukiyama grabbing a skillet from the pantry. ‘Oh yeah, Tsukiyama never got his scallion sautéed balls did he?’ Kaneki thought to himself.

I can’t believe all this is happening, and that I’m doing this with my best friend, the one and only precious ray of sunshine. Damn he’s a good kisser too, really good actually.

"Nn…gh..Hide..hah" kaneki muttered against the blondes lips. Hide just moaned against their swirling tongues in reply along with laughing softly. Hide then broke away from the kiss and then started suckling on the boy’s neck and nipples earning even more noises from the already flustered friend. Tsukiyama just hummed in the background pouring human fat oil onto the pan to sear Kaneki’s balls in.

I could feel Trolley-san struggling underneath me probably trying to stick his amazing wheel up my tight ass. His gleaming silver bars creaked and shook on my back, the shopping cart even began to sweat. I could tell Trolley-san was very turned on. Hide continued to kiss and lick me up and down so much that I was starting to question if he was a ghoul or not.

"Please….Hide…hah…I can’t take it a-anymore." Kaneki cried out, desperate for his nether region to be touched. A sizzling and delicious aroma drifted to Kaneki’s nose and he began to drool even more.

"Okay Kaneki, but I’m going to try something." The college student began undressing and climbed on top of the other boy, except, he was facing towards Kaneki’s dick and Hide’s was very close to his own face. "Wow, this trolley is pretty uncomfortable. I kinda feel bad for tying you up on this." He said just before he began licking the black haired boy’s member and earning a surprised squeal. "Come on…suck mine too." The blonde desperately panted while pushing his hot rod into Kaneki’s face even more.

Kaneki took his best friend’s penis into his mouth and began licking the shaft. Both of the friends were there projecting lewd, mouth-filled moans into the echoing room. Trolley-san began to really struggle so Hide reached out to message his skilled wheels. 

From the stove top Tsukiyama was watching with lust, jealousy, and a raging boner. The big purple gay turned off the stove and strolled over with a bowl to the ecstasy riddled college boys. He began to stroke Kaneki’s legs making him whimper and tense up slightly. Planting a flurry of kisses on his inner thighs Tsukiyama worked his way to the half-ghoul’s balls. He began licking   
and sucking on his nut sack making Kaneki whine and moan even louder. The purple man began to undo his pants and stroke his own stick.

As Tsukiyama was preparing to bite off Kaneki’s balls his gaze and the other boy’s locked and the gourmet couldn’t figure out the twisted emotion in Hide’s eyes. Tsukiyama placed his teeth around the base of the testicles and, while filled with glee and arousal, chopped them off. There was a loud moaning scream that came from Kaneki and the slightly older man had to use all his will-power to not swallow the fresh testes right then and there. Tsukiyama reluctantly spit them in the bowl and this repeated at least ten times till the bowl was full but Tsukiyama was too turned on to return to the stove so he got up slightly so he could stick his penis in a hole between Trolley-san’s bars.

"Tres bien!" He screamed, "True amore!!" As he pumped into Trolley-san’s glistening steel bars. The three humanoid figures climaxed around the same time and as Hide was untying Kaneki, Tsukiyama returned to the kitchen with his bowl full of freshly chopped gonads. Trolley-san was still not done though.

As soon as the exhausted black haired boy got off of the shopping cart, it flipped over and pinned Kaneki down. Hide just watched because he was still amazed at how this grocery cart could move and have free will.

Trolley-san began to message Kaneki’s nipples and working a wheel into his asshole. Kaneki, by now, was a panting, moaning mess as the wheels started doing donuts in his prostate. By the time they both had came, Kaneki for the second time now, Tsukiyama was nearly finished with the food and began serving it on a table. 

The college students got dressed, washed their hands, and made their way to the table.

"Tsukiyama-san you don’t need to serve me I really don’t want to eat my own genitals." Kaneki said while making hand gestures. Tsukiyama then looked over to Hide inquiring.

"If it’s Kaneki I have no problem eating it!" The blonde declared while kissing his embarrassed best friend and laughing.


End file.
